Punk and the never ending love problems
by IxHearxVoices531
Summary: When AJ comes to the WWE she has more than she bargained for when she trys to gain every title. I do not know the pairing.


I do not own WWE sadly.

Name: Aza Jennia Calaway

Age: 21  
Personalities: Like her Dad. However, more sarcastic and negative. She has a temper.

Hair: Blonde curly hair with ice blue streaks.

Eyes: Green eyes Wrestling gear: Black legging with ice blue wings and a black are I am listening to art of wrestling by Colt Cabana and there will be cussing and a lot of it. F bomb used 3 or 4 times and no explicit stuff. Most explicit thing is a make out session. I am sorry my other story is discontinued if you people could give me ideas maybe it could continue.

Aza's Pov

I was in my black Nissan Frontier Black 4x4 truck and drove 300 miles just to get here I better be treated like a human being. I parked and jumped out of my truck. I walked in and walked immediately to the door I was directed to. I stepped in and 3 guys and 2 girls were in there. I had blushed my face redder then a cherry. In addition, said in a quiet voice "Is this room 2?" The British girl said "Yes". I gently walked to the room and shut the door. I walked to the bathroom, changed, and pulled out my script walking into the room. I turned and asked, "Where are Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio"? A pale man walked up and introduced himself as Sheamus. We walked to Alberto's dressing room and I walked straight in. Sheamus shook his head and told me I should have knocked. Alberto said hello to Sheamus and asked were Aza was. I peered out from behind him and glanced at him. We walked to the gorilla and they went out for there summer slam match. Quietly I went through a door into a hallway, crawled to the latch under the ring, and crawled under the ring. I grabbed a chair and while Sheamus began to pin him I pulled open the latch, crawled out my black and green skull mask (the one TNA's Aces and eight wear), and hit Sheamus with the chair along with Alberto grabbed the title and skipped out. Once I got backstage, I walked to Booker's office and said since I was on camera "I want a match for this." He smiled and said, "You will need to beat two men. These men are Kane and Brodus Clay." I turned smiling and skipped out. When I got to the dressing room, I handed Sheamus his title took a shower and walked to my truck. I drove to my house on the outskirts of LA. I walked inside petting Lei my Pomeranian and walked to my room. I grabbed my bags and walked to the living room and turned on my TV to family guy. I picked Lei and nuzzled her. I grabbed her stuff and went to the airport. ( She watched family guy till here flight at 5:oo am and the hotel pool is on the 6th floor)I went on my plane and cuddled Lei's cage. We landed so I grabbed our luggage, and I headed to my hotel room so I could get my bathing suit and start swimming in the pool. I changed into my bikini when I saw Layla and Kaitlyn in their bathing suits. I hoped they wouldn't see my cuts on my wrists. I walked up to them and said hi. For 3 hours we talked about stuff. Kaitlyn invited me to go out with them and I said yes. I went to the elevator and got on when the lights flickered. I stared at the ceiling when it went dark. I then felt a jolt and the elevator fell. I screamed and held on to what I thought was the rail. It jerked to a stop at the bottom and I stopped screaming and the lights flickered on. I moved my hand when I recognized the man standing next to me was CM Punk. I realized I was hugging him. I let go when I fell to the floor and the room went blank.

CM Punk Pov

I stared at the girl on the elevator with me when the lights flickered and shut off. The next thing I know this chick is hugging me screaming. When we reached the bottom and the lights turned on she let go took one look at me and fainted. I grabbed her when I took out phone and told John what happened. He came down to the first floor and pried the door open. I got out and he took the girl to her room. We checked and saw only black bruises and cuts on her wrists. He grabbed gauze and rolled it around her wrists. He woke her up and she grabbed her phone. Her dog came bounding out of her cage eating her food and jumped on her. She got up and shoved me out of the way and put on her gear. She was ready and left for the arena.

Aza's Pov

I was astonished. I was saved by two of the biggest stars in wrestling. I pulled out my phone and called my step mom. She answered saying

" Michelle McCool speaking."

" I need your advice for something."

"What is it?"

" Will dad be mad at me if I fight males?"

R&R now.


End file.
